Dia
by chizunan
Summary: Dia, yang sering Akashi Seijuuro curhatkan pada temannya, yang sering membuatnya mencoba memakai kacamata minus/"Jadi, dia ini dipastikan laki-laki?" Akashi memutar mata/future fic/midoakamido/ooc/dedicated to Midorin brithday;w;/T for save


Dia.

Seseorang yang sering Akashi Seijuuro curhatkan pada teman dekatnya.

Dia.

Yang membuat Akashi bekerja keras untuk membuat matanya memakai kaca _minus_.

Dia.

Yang membuat Akashi menaikkan kursi putarnya beberapa senti ketika rapat demi menyaingi tingginya.

Dan dia.

Yang membuat Akashi melakukan itu semua, walau bahkan tampangnya pun belum sekalipun Akashi lihat.

* * *

Fujimaki Tadatoshi's manga

Dia, chizunan

midoakamido, rate T for slight kikuro mpreg, little present dedicated to Midorima Shintarou bday

* * *

Kali ini Akashi berjalan sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, menenteng seplastik buah-buahan dan satu boneka kelinci ditangan. Ia berbelok melihat tulisan _pediatrics room : dr. Midorima Shintarou_. Ah, jauh-jauh ia ke Tokyo selepas kerja hanya untuk bertemu teman SMP nya itu, sedikit memberi kejutan melihat status Shintarou pagi tadi, yang berisi tentang ramalan Cancer besok dari Oha-Asa, _lucky item_ Cancer besok adalah boneka kelinci. Sedikit berbaik hati lah, pikir Akashi.

Tok tok. Tok tok.

Butuh empat ketukan sebelum pintu kokoh bercat putih gading itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria tinggi yang menoleh sedikit kaget kearahnya,

"Hai, Shintarou."

Ruangan itu masih sama seperti tiga bulan lalu, ketika Akashi berkunjung, masih steril dan penuh boneka, perbedaannya mungkin hanya bertambahnya koleksi boneka hewan milik sang dokter anak.

"Sedang ada waktu luang, huh, Akashi?" Akashi tersenyum, cukup tipis untuk terlihat. Ia berucap terimakasih pelan ketika Midorima menyodorkannya segelas kapucino hangat.

"Aku ingin cerita.." Midorima mengulum senyum geli sekilas menatap Akashi, lalu berjalan ke laci meja kerjanya dan menyodorkan satu papan _shogi_.

"Mau sambil bermain?"

* * *

"Tingginya nyaris duaratus senti, kurang empat senti dan lebih satu senti darimu, Shintarou." Akashi masih serius menatap papan _shogi_. Sesekali meneguk kapucino hangat yang agak pahit ditenggorokannya.

Midorima menggumam sesuatu,

"Lalu, dimana orang ini bekerja?" Midorima memajukkan satu pionnya, Akashi hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak perduli, sudah nyaris dua jam bermain, matahari sudah kembali ke ufuk barat, menyisakan cahaya jingga yang menyusup masuk lewat gorden ruangan yang tak tertutup rapat.

Sejenak suasana hening, Midorima bernostalgia dengan senja dan _shogi_ yang biasanya dimainkan dengan Akashi sewaktu masih kelas 9.

"Jadi, sudah dipastikan dia ini laki-laki, huh?" Akashi mendengus, dengan malas memajukan satu pionnya, lama-lama terasa membosankan.

"Cinta itu membutakan, Shintarou." Midorima menggumam mengiyakan, menyeruput teh yang tadi dibuatnya dan sejenak menatap mata Akashi.

"Apa?" merasa diperhatikan, tuan muda Akashi balik menatap tajam.

"Kau terlihat senang." Midorima mengangkat bahu dan memiringkan kepala, masih menatap Akashi, gerak-geriknya bertanya 'kenapa?'.

"Kau cukup hebat bisa menebak ekspresiku Shintarou –entahlah, mungkin karena ia tinggal di Tokyo? Bukan tidak mungkin aku bertemu dengannya setelah ini." Lagi-lagi Midorima menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum geli, ia hanya mendengus lucu dan membuang muka sambil meminum teh nya perlahan.

Drrt. Drrt.

Akashi membuka _smartphone_ nya yang mengaung-ngaung, _e-mail_.

"Siapa?" Midorima bertanya, Akashi menaruh _smartphone_ nya diatas meja.

"Papa." Akashi menjawab pendek, Midorima mengangguk.

"Bukan dia?" Akashi menggeleng dan menjalankan pionnya, menyadari permainan yang sejak tadi mereka tinggalkan karena terhanyut obrolan.

"Dia pulang jam delapan malam, Shintarou. Kadang juga mendapat _shift_ malam." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang agak miring.

"Seperti jadwalku –jadwal beberapa dokter termasuk aku, maksudku." Akashi mengeryit.

"Jadwalmu seperti itu?" Midorima mengangguk.

"Jam delapan jika pasien lebih dan jam tujuh bila _shift_ ku habis –apa mungkin dia juga dokter?" Akashi meminum kapucino sambil mengeryit.

"Kau bilang padaku kemarin di telepon, kau pulang jam sembilan?" Midorima menahan napasnya, lupa.

"Hmm, aku menunggu Takao dihari Selasa dan Jum'at untuk pulang bersama, dihari Senin dan Kamis aku menemani anak yang terkena penyakit kanker untuk bermain diruang menggambar, Rabu dan Sabtu –aku, ada urusan dengan laptopku." Alis Akashi yang tadi tertekuk mengangkat dan ekspresinya berubah datar.

"Oh."

Keheningan menyelimuti dengan cukup –lama.

"Aku pulang ya, Shintarou, terimakasih." Setelah lima belas menit terdiam, Akashi membuka suara dan berdiri, berjalan beberapa langkah ketika Midorima menginterupsi,

"Mau diantar pulang?" bunyi kursi digeser terdengar, Midorima mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku jas dokternya, menawarkan, klasik.

"Tidak usah, aku naik kereta saja, lagipula hari ini Jum'at, kau menunggu siapa-elang itu, kan?" Midorima diam, cukup lama, kaki Akashi gatal.

"Kalau begitu, aku antar sampai stasiun." Suaranya terdengar ragu,

"Memangnya tadinya kau mau mengantarku pulang ke Kyoto?" Akashi membalas sarkas, baru Midorima mau membalas, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka oleh seseorang bermata tajam yang menggunakan seragam serba hijau dan masker pasca operasi,

"Shin- _chan_ , maaf, aku hari ini tak bisa pulang bersama, aku ada janji dengan Kasamatsu - _san ,_ daaah –eh," suasana mendadak hening, Akashi menatap Takao Kazunari dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, pakaiannya menggambarkan bahwa orang kelewat hiper ini seorang dokter bedah.

"Aduh, aku ganggu ya? Maaf deh, eh iya, daaah–" pintu tertutup, suasana kembali hening, Midorima sedikit mengkedutkan alisnya sebelum berdeham,

"Jadi kuantar –sampai rumah deh." Akashi melirik menanggapi, melanjutkan langkahnya keluar ruangan, berjalan sepanjang lorong mendahului Midorima, cukup hening karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan.

"Malam, doktel Midolima." Seorang bocah yang tadi mereka lewati menyapa sambil menderai senyum, mata lentiknya yang biru dan rambutnya yang pirang mengingatkan Akashi pada seseorang.

"Malam, Ryou. Sudah baikan, ya?" Satu tepukan dihadiahi dari Midorima pada bocah tadi, membuat bocah tadi tersenyum senang lalu mengangguk dan berlari menyusul teman sekamarnya yang sedang ikut melambaikan tangan pada Midorima.

"Tadi itu, siapa?" Akashi memandangi bocah tadi yang sedang mengomeli salah satu temannya, Midorima menoleh, ia kira Akashi sudah berjalan mendahuluinya seperti biasa.

"Hm, dia sakit demam berdarah, mungkin dua hari lagi bisa pulang," Midorima tersenyum, jarang-jarang Akashi melihat senyum wakil nya di Teikou dulu bisa sebesar ini.

"Dia anak Kise dan Kuroko, Kise Ryou." Akashi hanya menggumam, ikut memperhatikan Ryou dari luar kamar, tidak terlihat terkejut karena ia yang menyewa tempat pernikahan mereka, sudah empat tahun, terakhir kali bocah bernama Ryou itu masih 2 bulan.

"Jadi pulang?" tanpa disuruh, Akashi kembali berjalan mendahului Midorima yang bertanya pernyataan retoris.

"Kau menginap, ya. Kereta terakhir tidak akan bisa selarut kau pulang, aku akan meminta papa menyuruh para _maid_ menyiapkan _bedcover_ hijau dikamar tamu." Midorima bergumam Akashi pelan.

"Dia, tak cemburu, kan?"

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Entahlah,"

"Memang kenapa kalau kau menginap, masalah?"

"Sentimentil,"

* * *

 _ **Owari**_

 _ **a/n : /nangisdipojokan/ KAN JADINYA OOC. Lol gasesuai harapan banget orzz. Maapin ya, minna:v**_

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

Mobil mewah Midorima dalam keadaan tenang, _well_ , walau sebenarnya tidak setenang itu untuk Midorima Shintarou yang mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya pada setir mobil.

"Akashi."

"Hm?"

"Tinggiku tambah satu senti."

"Lalu?"

"Aku pakai kacamata."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan _id_ Shrins ku _glasses199_." Sampai situ Akashi menoleh dan melotot.

"Dan milikmu _akasei_ dengan foto profil kau ketika SMP, kau berfoto bersamaku waktu itu, potretku kau _crop_ , aku sempat lihat rambut hijau, aku sudah protes lewat Shrins dan kau tak mengerti."

"Astaga, Shintarou, kau itu 'dia'!"

* * *

 _ **Owari, for real.**_

 _ ***Shrins itu semacam Sn**chat dan Ome**e, tapi lebih kayak K*k atau Sk*pe, karena ngga semua stranger bisa video call, ada settingnya gitu, tapi tetep bisa ngeshare poto/video kayak Sn**chat (btw ini aplikasi idaman temen-temen ane disekolah wwww) (namanya terinspirasi pas nonton Shrek Ever After/? Sambil minum Sp**te/?)**_

 _ **a/n : HAPPY BDAY DEAR OUR FUTURE HUSBAND /slap/ Be a good chara, good basket played, good future doctor. Wlu!**_

 _ **a/nn, ii : ide didapat ketika lagi main kursi putar warna biru sambil naik turunin tu bangku, tiba-tiba kepikir 'gimana coba kalo Akashi naik turunin bangku pas lagi rapat gegara disinggung temen chat yang diem-diem dia suka'?**_

 _ **a/nnn : second fic and already shoai /die/ pwease dont that shock, just checked my bio coz im a fujo for real /cries/**_

 _ **ok, the owari of me**_

 _ **chizunan /mati/**_


End file.
